tamers12345fandomcom-20200213-history
Mindy Latour
Mindy Latour is an anthropomorphic fox who is a character in the T.V. show Sonic Underground, as well as a major character of Tamers12345's youtube page. She the daughter of Mark Latour as well as the girlfriend of Manic Hedgehog. Appearance Mindy, despite being a fox, has visible white skin, and much like her father, has bright orange hair. however unlike him, it is swept back to create a giant ponytail. She also has bright blue eyes and can usually be seen wearing makup such as hot pink lipstick and purple eye shadow. Though she has made appearances where she is wearing other shades/colors. More often than not she prefers to wear nothing more than a bikini which is usually is usually either pink or purple. However, when she is wearing clothes, it is usually her favorite purple turtleneck sweater and pants with yellow polka dots. History Mindy Latour was born in east Mobius to Mark Latour and an unknown Mother. She grew up in a very wealthy household to the point that some would call her spoiled. At some point in her childhood she met Sonia Hedgehog and the two of them quickly became best friends. Eventually, a worried Mindy finds out Sonia had joined the resistance and is soon introduced to Sonia's siblings, Manic and Sonic Hedgehog. Mindy soon develops romantic feelings for Manic, but must push them aside as Manic must leave with his siblings on their quest to find their mother. Mindy then decides that she must become strong like them so she and her father decide to join the resistance to fight for the good of Mobius. Sometime during the war against Robotnik, Mindy is reunited with the hedgehog triplets where Manic and Mindy form an intimate relationship and become boyfriend and girlfriend. At some point in time, after Sonic Underground was cancelled, Mindy Latour came across Tamers12345 and heard about his goal to bring back Sonic Underground. Currently she, along with many others, helps Tamers12345 with his youtube videos. Eventually, Mindy met Manic's mother Queen Aleena, where Aleena admitted she did not approve of the two of them dating because Mindy was a slut. Manic and Mindy really don't care about what she thinks and continue to date each other to this day. At some point int time, Mindy along with the rest of planet earth was there to witness the "Fall of the Sun." The "Fall of the Sun" being the time that, as the name implys, the sun almost fell to earth. Reason being, is because Bartleby had such powerful buttsex, that is knocked the sun out of orbit, and into planet Eath. Mindy was one of the few who went to Nasa for help, only to be turned down. She, along with many others begged Tamers12345 to stop the sun from falling, however, he declined, saying that he wanted to see if Bartleby and Sonic could do it. In the end, everyone put their fate in Tamers12345's decision, and were glad they did. For many hours later, Bartleby Sonic were able fly up into space to have sex to create a new "Big Bang" knocking the sun back into orbit, saving the world. (Sonic The Hedgehog: Fall of the Sun, Our Darkest Moment.) Personality Personality wise, mindy can be described in one word. A slut. She has a very sexy body and likes to show it off, to the point that some may even find it annoying. She often uses her sex appeal against others to get what she wants. She talks in a very sexual manner often calling manic her "sugar daddy". She can seem somwhat snobish at times and isn't afraid to speak her mind when someone gets on her nerves. However, while she is a slut, she is often very nice to people she cares about such as her father, and best friend Sonia. Relationships * Mark Latour : Mindy and her father love each other very much, to the point where she still calls him daddy. Mark also appears to be very protective of his daughter and will do anything for her which has been shown in multiple of Tamers12345's videos where he is shown driving his daughter to the store(Sonic the Hedgehog - Great Cereal Crisis) or breaking down a door to get to her when she is in danger. (Sonic Underground: The Movie Zombie Apocalypse) * Sonia The Hedgehog: Mindy and Sonia consider each other best friends, and have been since they were kids. Though even though they are BFF's, the two of them know each other are very different. While Sonia prefers to have tea parties or bake cookies, Mindy prefers to be banged in the ass. However, despite being very different, the two of them are still very close. * Manic The Hedgehog: Mindy and Manic are boyfriend and girlfriend. They have a very romantic and sexual relationship having sex often. Usually in Manic's camper van or in Manic's bedroom. There realtionship is also very open, to the point where Manic lets Mindy have sex with other guys, just as long as he is her #1. * Queen Aleena: Mindy and Aleena hate each other for many reasons. First off, Aleena does not approve of Mindy dating her son Manic because she is a slut. Aleena aslo dislikes that fact that Mindy and Sonia are friends, but rarely brings it up due to the fact that she wants Sonia to be happy. The two of them often get in fights with each other, usually resulting in Aleena making fun of Mindy's appearance,(Sonic the Hedgehog - Great Cereal Crisis) and/or Mindy physically asaulting Aleena.(Sonic Underground Christmas Special) * Tamers12345: Much like everyone else in the world, Mindy looks up to Tamers12345 as the god of Sonic Underground and knows deep in her heart, that he is the only one who can bring back Sonic Underground. She has also been shown to be amazed by how powerful he is, at one point even being physically harmed by the powerful aura that surrounds him, and forgiving him afterwords for standing to close to him.(Sonic Underground Christmas Special) Memorable Quotes Edit * "Woah, Manic. Why didn't you tell me your Mother has such a fake ass weave?" * "Oh, Manic, you sure know how to flatter me." * "Easy there Charlie. We may be dating, but he still lets me have my fun." Trivia * She is the only character other than Sonic, Manic, or Sonia, to sing one of the main songs of Sonic Underground. The song being, Price Of Freedom. * In every video Mindy has appeared in, she either took off her clothes, or weren't wearing any clothes to begin with. * Mindy's favorite think to do, according to her, is to be banged in the ass. * For a time, Both uncle Chuck and Mindy's dad have a photo of her in a bikini as their phone wallpapers. Uncle Chuck eventually changed his to a shirtless male model * Uncle Chuck has said multiple times that he would bang Mindy if she were just a couple years older. * According to Mindy, she is banned from the local strip club. But that doesn't stop her from sneaking in a poledancing anyway. * She seems to find Uncle Chuck attractive, as she has called him sexy multiple times. * She also seems to find Charlie attractive. * Mindy and Manic broke up in, Sonic Underground the Movie - Sonic finds his father, but got back together at the end of the video when Mindy realized how manly Manic was. * According to Manic and Knuckles, Mindy resembles Jared Leto from the hit DC movie, Suicide Squad. So much so, that Knuckles thought she was Jared Leto when they first met. * Manic and Mindy like having roleplay sex, with Manic playing Batman, and Mindy playing the Joker. * Despite both being friends with Manic, Knuckles and Mindy dislike each other greatly * Mindy says that Manic lets her "have her fun", with any guy she wants as long as there is no romance involved. * Mindy once stuck 53 boiled eggs up her butt.